pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Tian Qi
Tian Qi was a Berserker and the Great Elder of the All Entities Clan. Appearance Tian Qi was old man in black robes. He had his hair spilling all over his back, and a Berserker Mark of a scorpion could be seen on his face.Ch. 536 History Book 3 One day, Mo Luo called the Clan Master for help, who visited the Great Elder for aid. When Great Elder was helping Mo Luo to escape from Su Ming, his right hand and fingers on the left hand suddenly exploded. The Clan Master was shocked, that someone managed to do that. The Great Elder was suprised that that person had a hint of Life Cultivation’s presence. He gave the order forbidding disciples of All Entities Clan to go to the South Morning. When Su Ming tried to reach the Berserker Soul Realm, all members of All Entities Clan felt their blood boiling. They took as a sign of a birth of new God of Berserkers. They rushed towards Su Ming's position.Ch. 662 After arriving, where their blood led them, Tian Qi and other members of All Entities Clan saw Su Ming's statue of the God of Berserkers and Immortals.Ch. 681 When Di Tian executed Destiny's Heavenly Punishment, Su Ming was fighting against the odds. Tian Qi was moved by him and decided to die together with the new God of Berserkers.Ch. 682 When three deity statues bowed to Su Ming and him reaching the Life Cultivation Realm, Tian Qi was weeping from excitement. He made the Berserkers' oath to do everything to help his people's rise to power.Ch. 688 After Di Tian's clones and magical body were destroyed, Immortals sent reinforcments to fight Berserkers. Su Ming reached Life Matrix Realm. Massive battle between Berserkers and Immortals erupted. Power supressing Immortals increased. As a last resort, Immortals sent three treasures through the last Relocation Rune.Ch. 695 A lot of Berserkers died and were heavily injured. Remaining Immortals in the Land of Berserkers retreated to their sects.Ch. 696 Su Ming disappeared into Eastern Wastelands Tower, after he was chased by Immortals' blue sword.Ch. 700 When Su Ming walked out of Eastern Wastelands Tower, he wanted to slaughter all Immortals in the Land of Berserkers. All present Berserkers followed him.Ch. 708 After destroying Sky Mist Dao, they went to Hidden Dragon Sect. Su Ming decided to give Evil Spirit Sect's place to Tian Qi and his tribe.Ch. 711 Book 6 After about a thousand of years, when Su Ming came back, he released his Berserker's presence all over the world, Tian Qi felt burning of his blood and the God of Berserkers' calling. He rushed towards the Berserkers' holy land excitedly.Ch. 1236 Thousands of Berserkers arrived to welcome their Fourth God of Berserkers back. Su Ming declared to bring them to power and take all of them out of Yin Death Region to his True World.Ch. 1237 All six hundred thousand present Berserkers witnessed Su Ming exterminating millions of sea creatures, making Dead Sea scatter and form into a protective Rune above their world, and chasing away Divine Clones of ancient wills from Yin Death Vortex.Ch. 1239 All of them were enthralled by his powers.Ch. 1240 Then Su Ming increased cultivation levels for all Berserkers. Tian Qi's appearance changed to a middle-aged man and his level of cultivation reached World Plane Realm, thanks to Su Ming possessing a True World Clone, which had an endless amount of power of World Planes. Then Tian Qi also reached Lunar Kalpa Realm.Ch. 1241 Next, the Berserkers watched Su Ming destroy three powerful ancient wills from Yin Death Region. As one of few, he knew how strong these wills were, he appreciated Su Ming’s strength even more.Ch. 1244 Afterwards, Su Ming moved the whole Berserkers' world out of the Yin Death Vortex into True Morning Dao World.Ch. 1246 Powers Tian Qi was at great completion in the Berserker Soul Realm.Ch. 635 Thousand of years later, after Su Ming's return, he reached Lunar Kalpa Realm. He had Berserker Mark of the Scorpion. Reference List Category:Berserker Soul Realm Category:Berserkers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters